Alive but not living
by Felixlover
Summary: Luna Talvi Ula Damini Silva Dreygon is a princess,a queen,a guard, a maid, a dragon, and a goddess. But what's her connection to Neverland, and what's her connection to Peter pan. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. If I did Peter would be alive.
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey everyone, so this is a new one. It just randomly popped into my head when I was listening to still here by the digital daggers. So enjoy. Starts at end of 2-22

. .

I saw Henry being dragged off while everyone else was at the mines. I quickly ran off after Greg Tamara and Henry, but they saw me and Greg went faster. "Henry!" I heard Emma shout, and I ran faster using a bit of magic to catch them. I grabbed Greg's foot and fell into the portal, and everything shut off.

When I came to, my head was on Henry's lap. Greg and Tamara were arguing and Greg threw fire wood in the already blazing fire. "Keep adding wood and whoever is in a five thousand mile radius will know we're here." I said lifting my head. "That's the point kid." I looked around and finally realized where we were. "SHIT!" I yelled scaring the crap out of the two dumb asses and Henry. "Luna Talvi Ula Damini Silva Dreygon watch your language." Henry said. I looked at him. "Was it necessary to use my entire name?" he nodded. Tamara scoffed. "Why do you have so many names." "Oh they're to symbolize every power I have and my past. Is order they mean: the moon winter jewel of the sea lightning Woodland maid protector, but they have been made as my title: the winter moon, princess of the sea, the lightning dragon, maid of nature, woodland guard, and queen of never..." yeah that's about it." she shook her head, then we all turned as hooded people walked up to us. "Fuck!" I shouted. "Luna!" "Kid!" "Brat!" Henry Tamara and Greg all yelled at me. "What!" I yelled back. "Well well what do we have here." i tuned out, staring at the boy who had saved my life. Greg fell, then so did Tamara only when he turned to me did I snap back to reality. I glared at the head boy. "Shove it up your ass Felix. Your not getting the kid." I hissed, my hair already turning amber. Nature magic was easiest on Neverland. His eyes widened. "Luna, you're alive?" I nodded my head, confused, my hair turning back to its normal raven color. "We all thought you were dead. Not a surprise you left, not after he found out." I looked behind me. Good Henry had ran. He followed my gaze. "nice try, but the boys are already following him. See you tomorrow." he said, then his arm swung and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

AN: so Luna has different looked for each power title.

The winter moon: cream colored hair, and silver eyes. A mysterious attitude. /wp-content/uploads/2012/08/Kate-Winslet_

** wp-content/uploads/2010/10/EyE_by_ **

Princess of the sea: sea green hair, aquamarine eyes, and a royal attitude /entry/106039119/search?context_type=search&context_user=polinastroganova&query=color+hair

wp-content/uploads/2010/10/another_eye_by_

The lightning dragon: white hair, blood red eyes. Fierce bold attitude.

hub/How-to-dye-your-hair-white-at-home

wp-content/uploads/2010/10/Eye_by_shadowchild_.png

Maid of nature: amber hair, topaz eyes, a giving and caring attitude

preparation-work-before-dyeing-red-hair-extensions-blog75/  
wp-content/uploads/2010/10/Fire_Eye_by_MEGAN_

Woodland guard: chocolate brown hair, emerald eyes, a motherly attitude.

.biz/hair-colour/chocolate-hair-color/

.

Queen of nevermore: waist length black to blond ombré, violet eyes

tag/brown-ombre-hair-style/

wp-content/uploads/2010/10/eye_by_

Then Luna herself: wpcontent/uploads/2010/10/Beautiful_

?page=golden-blonde-hair-shades (it's the 8th picture down.)

.oOo.

I awoke in the same bed I had slept in the night I left. Felix was standing looking out the window at a camp I didn't recognize. "When you left not all the boys wanted to go back to camp. So we stayed in Neverdie. A perfect name. I think that the boys are happier here. And because it's a different island, Peter has no pure control here, but he can still hurt us, and he has. But now we have our queen back." he said turning to me. I grimaced. "I'm the queen of nevermore. Than includes every single island in Neverland Felix, which in a way makes me belong to Peter." I shuddered curling more into Felix's blankets. "I can't go back to him Felix, he abandoned all of us, after trying to kill me." he walked over and sat down next to me. I curled up into his side, and he pressed his lips on my head and kept them there.

An hour later Jack, my favorite (besides felix) lost boy, walked in on us still in that position. "Henry is looking for you Luna." I got up and walked over to him. My hair turning chocolate brown, and my eyes turning emerald. Woodland guard. Perfect. I grabbed my spear and went out. Felix right behind me. I walked to my camp and Henry ran and hugged me. I place my hand on his head. "Your safe here." he looked up at me. "Your the woodland guard right now aren't you." I nodded. "I'm going to tuck you in now okay." he nodded and we walked to his cot. I tucked his blanket under his neck. "You boys want me to sing?" I asked. The all replied yes. "Okay.

2 am where do I begin

Crying off my face again

The silent sound of loneliness

Wants to follow me to bed

I'm the ghost of a girl

That I want to be most

I'm the shell of a girl

That I used to know well

Dancing slowly in an empty room

Can the lonely take the place of you

I sing my self a quiet lullaby

Let you go and let the lonely in

To take my heart again

To afraid to go inside

For the pain of

one more loveless night

For the loneliness will stay with me

And hold me Till I fall asleep

I'm the ghost of a girl

That I want to be most

I'm the shell of a girl

That I used to know well

Dancing slowly in an empty room

Can the lonely take the place of you

I sing my self a quiet lullaby

Let you go and let the lonely in

To take my heart again

Broken pieces of

A barely breathing story

Where there once was love

Now there's only me

And the lonely

Dancing slowly in an empty room

Can the lonely take the place of you

I sing my self a quiet lullaby

Let you go and let the lonely in

To take my heart again"

I stopped and looked around most of the boys were asleep. I grabbed Felix's hand and we walked back to our cabin. My appearance back to normal.

AN: end of chapter. Review


End file.
